


White's Kinda Sus

by LilyShinx



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Human Impostor(s) (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyShinx/pseuds/LilyShinx
Summary: No one believes Kakashi, Sasuke is obtuse, and Naruto didn't see anything. One-shot drabble Among Us AU
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	White's Kinda Sus

Kakashi sat on the floor in a criss cross, while he attempted to do his menial task. Normally, he wouldn’t do anything so tedious as fixing wires, but as a crew, this was what was expected of him. He had to take care of the ship so that nothing went wrong. He sighed as the sounds of wire splitting filled the room. At least they put his anxious mind at ease.

He had first heard of the imposter after he had woken up on the fourth day, and was just about to get coffee. He was in half of his white suit, and had not yet pulled the head covering over so he could drink his coffee in peace. He had heard Naruto and Sakura talking about it in hushed voices. He assumed he shouldn’t be listening, but they were the ones who didn’t notice him. So really, it was their fault.

“Green’s dead,” Naruto whispered to Sakura. Well, he attempted to whisper. Kakashi doesn’t think Naruto has ever been stealthy in his life. They were supposed to talk about each other in reference to the color of their suits, and not use their real names, but Kakashi always referred to them by name in his head. It was a lot easier to keep track of.

“Where?” Sakura gasped, frightened.

“In electrical. I went to fix the lights, and he was just there. Looked like his eye had been stabbed out.” 

Sakura’s hands covered her mouth in shock as Naruto tried to console her. Kakashi had left them alone to talk about it. This wasn’t his first mission with an imposter, that’s for sure. Not long after that, they had a meeting about what to do about the imposter. If you saw something suspicious, report it. That was the rule.

Orochimaru, or Purple, had walked by where he was sitting in security. Kakashi had just fixed the last wire, so he stood up to watch what he was doing. When you’re on a ship with an imposter, the important part was to do your tasks so everyone could get home. That was difficult when the imposter almost always sabotaged whatever they were able to get done. Most of the time, he laid low and did his tasks. He would always have a hunch about who it was, but before he could get it out, someone with a louder voice wouldn’t let him say what he needed, and they only had so much time to vote. He was always right anyway.

This time, he’d try to get evidence. He followed Orochimaru to the reactor, hiding himself behind the wall. Orochimaru just stood there, and Kakashi couldn’t tell if he was going to fix it or destroy it. As he was thinking to himself, the red alarm that indicated a failure in something vital went off. Kakashi looked back at where Orochimaru was, but he was nowhere to be found. 

_Hmm, suspicious,_ he thought to himself. Just as he was about to signal a meeting, a different meeting was called. They all were to report to the cafeteria. 

Naruto spoke up first. “Cyan’s dead. I found him in MedBay.”

“Did you see anything?” Gaara asked. 

“No. Nothing. Does anyone have any ideas?”

“I think White is suspicious,” Black spoke up. 

White? Had he seen anything suspicious about White? Who even was White? _Oh._ “Wait wait wait, hang on a second,” Kakashi started.

“I saw it,” Sasuke started. “You were hanging around Purple, stalking them even.”

“I was just making sure they weren’t doing anything suspicious. And if you were even around Purple, you’d notice that. Speaking of-”

“I don’t think it’s White,” Naruto spoke up. “He wasn’t even on my radar when Green was murdered.” 

“Thank you, Orange,” Kakashi spoke up. “And speaking of Purple-”

“Who else could it be, then?” Sasuke sneered. “No one was even around MedBay, and Purple and White were the only ones on that side of the ship.”

“Well, if you’d just-”

“Have you stopped to think that maybe it could be Purple?” Shikamaru added.

_Thank you, Shikamaru._

“I don’t think so,” Sasuke retorted. “I’d know.”

“Oh, would you now?” Kakashi bit back. “I’m trying to say-”

Sakura interrupted. “We have to hurry and vote! We have 20 seconds left!”

“Wait, who are we voting?” Choji interjected for the first time.

“White,” Sasuke seethed. 

“White,” Orochimaru agreed with him. 

“Purple,” Shikamaru added confidently.

“It’s Purple! They caused the problems in Reactor!” Kakashi tried desperately to save himself, but they were all talking over him. If he didn’t get his point across, he’d be tossed off the ship. _Shit shit shit_.

“Time’s up!” Naruto shouted. “The votes are in. Looks like we’re tossing out…. No one.”

Shoulders slumped in relief.

“It was a tie. Four votes for White, and four votes for purple.”

“You’ve got to be fuckin’ kidding me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! This is actually my first thing I've written and posted for Naruto, and it's an Among us AU. Who would've thought? 
> 
> I once wrote NaruHina fanfiction when I was 9 and first into Naruto. I didn't pick it back up again until just now, and I'm 22. I swear I'm trying my best !!


End file.
